


Artificial burn

by SevlinRipley



Series: You got the moon dust, I got the sky [We got the stars] [8]
Category: It - All Media Types, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Richie Tozier, Carrying, Drabble, Established Relationship, High School, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Mike Wheeler, Simulated Heat, TransOmega Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: Prompt: “Aw, do you want me to carry you?”





	Artificial burn

“ _Aw_ , honey… do you want me to carry you?” Mike asked, already wrapping an arm around Richie’s waist, fingers pressing deep into the hard hip bone beneath his jeans - already pulling Richie’s arm around his shoulders so they could be pressed side-to-side regardless of how Richie answered. 

Richie glanced up from behind the curtain of his hair, and looked at Mike with heated eyes, having, for the last several minutes, been trying to navigate all of his feelings, all of the sensations, attempting to let himself just be, rather than feeling self-conscious in his environment for all the wrong reasons. People were staring because of his scent and how pretty he looked all flushed and heated; that’s what they kept telling him.

“C’mon,” Mike said, dipping in close, nose against the shell of Richie’s ear, “Bet you’re aching; let me carry my Omega, get you to the car safe and sound… Take you home, take care of you - me and our Alpha.”

His insides _did_ ache; they ached with want and need and an underlying humiliation to the wholeness he felt at being so well taken care of and being treated exactly as he’d imagined in his head, so much that he shuddered with it and melted down, falling behind Mike enough that all Mike had to do was back up and pull Richie’s lanky legs around his middle, to pick him up piggyback-style, Will still walking ahead, in front, acting as a battering ram, their muscle parting the tides.


End file.
